The Order of the Wolves: Hood Hounds
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Anita, Little Red Riding Hood's modern day dog. Zuzukimae, the Magnitude Nine Wolf of Calamity Pack. What will happen when Anita has to risk her life to save Kaiqua, Zuzukimae's hateful mother, during a Solar Eclipse?
1. Tulip

A young, female, golden retreiver rose from her crimson doggie bed and sat before her mistress, a brunette teenager (Who looked about 14) dressed in beaded jeans, neon colored flip flops, and a butterfly t-shirt. Clothing not ideal for the wilderness climate, but something the girl considered "stylish".

"I have something for you today, Anita," The girl started, sitting down in a wooden chair turned away from a wooden table. Anita followed and sat infront of her just like before. "My old hood." The girl removed what looked like a pile of red cloth from the table.

Anita sat up straight as her mistress draped the hood around her and tied the strings infront.

"_Oh, Red,"_ Anita thought to herself. "_No one will ever forget the services you paid while wearing this hood._"

"There's more, Anita." Red said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Anita trotted right behind her and seated herself on a wodden stool near the stove.

Red plucked a small, purple tulip growing from a pot in the kitchen window. She wet a paper towel and wrapped it and some tin foil around the flower before gentley placing it into a small, red, plastic pail.

The pail had a rope handle up until the middle, where the handle was a chunk of wood with bite marks. This was Anita's bucket. Since Red grew too old for her hood, it was now Anita that did the delieveries for her.

"One last thing, Anita."

Red left the kitchen for a brief moment before coming back with a black bag. "Grandma sent me some new make-ups. But I thought I'd try some on you."

Anita stayed perfectly still on her wooden stool as Red crouched down to applied a light, lavender coat of eye shadow above her eyes.

Red stepped back and smiled. Anita tried to smile back.

Red set the make-up bag on the kitchen counter before scribbling down a small note and placing it in Anita's pail.

"Bring this to old Mrs. Kurk, Anita. You've brought deliveries to her, before. This shouldn't take very long." Red lowered the pail enough so that Anita could take hold of it in her mouth.

Red pulled the hood up over Anita's head before setting her loose.

Anita bolted outside, pail in mouth. Twigs crunched beneath her paws as she pushed off and jumped over the old log Anita always jumped over. Anita always considered jumping an important skill, for it could come in handy someday.

Anita bouded up a small hill and took a right. A route she usually didn't use will bringing delieveries to Old Mrs. Kurk. But it had so much open space, and Anita was full of energy today.

All of a sudden, Anita crashed into a tree. "_That scent.. Could it be.. WOLF?_" Anita thought to herself. She shook her head. "_I haven't scented a wolf since the day Red crossed pathes with one while bringing goodies to her grandmother._.."

Anita checked the pail and the flower. Both okay.

"..But then again." Anita started, out loud this time. Her sweet voice whisping through the empty land. "This IS where the forest starts mixing with gorge.."

Anita gave a shrug and picked up her pail. She trotted so that she wouldn't crash next time she had to stop.

Two pairs of yellow eyes, another pair green, watched from beind shrubs and a rock as Anita continued her mission.

One of the yellow-eyed creatures spoke in a low, husky voice. "We've finally found the next Hood Hound.."


	2. Captured

Anita made her way onto Old Mrs. Kurk's porch and sat her pail down. She jumped up and kicked the doorbell, which rang through the forest. ..There always was a problem with the volume on that bell.

However, it wasn't long until Old Mrs. Kurk opened the door. She looked down with a smile to see Anita with the pail in her jaws once more and her tail a wagging.

"Oh.. Anita." The old woman's voice was raspy. She bent down and patted the hound on the head before reaching into the pail for the flower.

"Did Red sent this? It smells divine!"

Anita barked in reply, but her bark wasn't that loud due to the pail handle in her jaws.

"Thank you, Anita. I am all out of treats for you, but maybe next time. So long, old friend." The door creaked closed.

Anita skipped off and made her way back to the bushes. "Another successful miss- Woah!"

Anita was suddeny pulled into the bushes, and in the process she dropped her basket.


	3. Magnitude Nine

"Hey, hey! Let me go! I have a kid to get back to!" Anita struggled to get away, but the wolves continued to drag her. "Why? You're only going to get abandoned anyway."

They dragged her through a chilly creek, which soaked the puppy.

"You're crazy! Red would never abandon me... What's that?"

Anita's gaze drifted to a large cliff on the gorge.

"Oh that. THAT, senorita, would be the grand cliff created by our Queen, the Pack Leader, Zuzukimae, The Magnitude Nine Wolf. It is _impossible_ to jump." A wolf with a Mexican accent replied.

"Zuzukimae is a lovely name." Anita replied in an admiring name.

"Indeed it is, most people think it is Japanese, but no."

"Who _are _you?"

"My name is Enrique. My father, he was a Cyote. From the other world. And these other wolves are Checkers and Matt."

"I see.. And... The Magnitude Nine Wolf?"

"Si. She can cause earthquakes and other freaks of nature... We are here, senorita."

Anita was dragged into a clearing of alpine. A black she-wolf with violet eyes stood on a sharp rock. The sky darkned and purple lightening flashed.

"The Hood Hound.. Is here! AHAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. Hood Hounds

"Zuzukimae!" Anita shouted.

Zuzukimae beamed down at the dog. "Yess?"

"Why am I here?"

"Child," The lightning died down, but a magnitude two earthquake took it's place. However, Anita didn't take her eyes off of The Magnitude Nine Wolf. "Soon you will understand. Until then-"

Zuzukimae's violet eyes widened. She stared deep into Anita's brown ones with shock. "T-Take her to the other Hood Hounds." The wise wolf retreated.

Anita was placed in a make-shift jail cell with a few other dogs.

She sighed. "Who are all of you..?"

An elderly sheep dog spoke up. "Name's Penny.. You know, Little Bo Beep's old dog? This is Goldilocks' dog, Whitelocks, the poodle, and Little Boy Warner's beagle, Biscuits. And you are?"

"I was- _am_, Little Red Riding Hoods, golden retriever." Anita struck a pose.

Penny shook her head. "You won't be forever."

"W-What?"

"We were all abandoned for bigger and better things, Anita. You will be, too."

"No, no!" Anita shook her head madly.


	5. Magnitude Ten

"You can't deny it." Biscuit snapped.

"But Red loves me! She always has!" Anita cried.

"That's what we thought, too." Penny sighed.

"I used to be beautiful.." Whitelocks rasped. "But when I wasn't.. Goldilocks took me far into the woods and left me there to die. I tried to go home, but whenever I did, she took my back."

Anita sighed and looked down. "_Could it be true?"_ She thought to herself.

A wolf arrived at the back of the cell. "One called Anita, Zuzukimae wishes to speak to you in her den.

Anita walked out of the back with the cell guard. She looked around. "Where is it?" He pointed his nose up at a tall fir tree that led up to a mound of rocks. "It's all gorge up there... Have fun."

"But,"

"Up here, young Hood Hound!" Zuzukimae called down from the tree. She hopped down a few branches. "You must climb up here to speak with me!"

"How do I get up?" Anita hollered.

"You will see, young Hood Hound! Ahahaha!" The Magnitude Nine Wolf disapeared up the tree.

Anita walked around the tree. She stopped at the left side, where the lowest branch was.

Anita dug her claws into the bark and tried to haul herself up, but to no evail. She slid down. She backed up and jumped, claws meeting bark even deeper. She swung her hindquarters up and wrapped herself around the lowest branch. She then proceeded to hop onto the higher branches.

"Yes, yes! Climb, young Hood Hound, _climb!"_ Zuzukimae called down from the top.

Anita met her with a smile and panted. "I.. Made it."

Zuzukimae smiled. "So you did," She leaped from the tree and landed neatly on rock.

Anita followed, and her view trailed off to the longest ditch in the gorge-like forest.

"What's that?" She walked to the edge and looked down. Zuzukimae followed her and smiled. "This entire gorge formed when my magic ancestors were born. Detail by detail. But when it was time for my mother's litter to be born, something was wrong. Not a pebble shifted. My mother was almost done pupping, but then I was born. The earth roared mightly, and the rock split. It was a great sign, an omen, even. I had powers equal to the pack leader of my time, Kaiqua, The Magnitude Eight Wolf."

"Wow.." Anita started at the great wolf in awe. "Why does it seem like no other wolf has powers like your's?"

Zuzukimae sighed. "I was the last one..."

Anita frowned. "I'm.. So sorry."

Zuzukimae smiled at the golden retreiver. "But that's where you come in."

Anita cocked her head in confusion.

"_You_ are one of us! You have magic ancestors, my dear!"

Anita started in shock. "Say it isn't so!"

"I knew since I first laid eyes on you, you were the last one. The Magnitude Ten Wolf!"

"B-But I'm not even a wolf!"

Zuzukimae nuzzled Anita with her muzzle. "You have wolf blood dear."

"This is happening all so quickly.. " Anita's head was spinning.

"You'll never have to face abandonment now, dear. Anita, stay with us!" Zuzukimae pleaded, her eyes reflecting the eagerness of a young pup.

"What?" But, Red!

"Red doesn't care about you!" Zuzukimae growled. "You have a duty to your pack!"

"You're not my pack, and I'm not staying! Anita turned to back down the tree.

"No!" Zuzukimae hollered so feircly, the earth surrounding the tree lowered down the ground, making it no use to Anita.

"Zuzukimae! Raise the tree!" Anita shouted. The ground shook slightly.

Zuzukimae grinned. "No."

"I said to raise it, Zuzukimae!"

"Raise it yourself." The black furred wolf pointed her tail down the edge of the gorge.

Anita turned around and looked in awe. "D-did I do that?"

Zuzukimae nodded. "Yes, but you raised it a tad too high. Care to lower it?"

Anita nodded and focusing all her energy on the tree, lowered it to its original height."

"Now to you believe?" Zuzukimae whispered in her ear.

Anita nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm hoping you will stay now?"

"Yes, but I dropped something of mine when your wolves captured me. Permission to get it?"

Zuzukimae smiled. "Permission granted."

Anita ducked into the tree and hopped down the branches, until she touched ground. She padded out of the pack's camp and into the forest.

Back at Old Mrs. Kurt's house, Anita picked up her pail in her jaws. "Glad to be out of that crazy place." Anita mumbled. "I hope they don't follow me."

Anita raced in the direction of her home.


	6. The sign

"Finish your meat, Red." Grandma pointed to her granddaughter with her fork.

Red nodded. "Yes, Grandma!"

Red slid a slice of ham off of her fork and under the table where Anita lay. Anita ate it at once. Red didn't appreciate meat that much.

She got up and scraped her plate. You can go outside now, Anita! Red walked over and tied Anita's hood on, following by opening the door for her canine friend.

Anita bounded outside and stood her front paws on a rotting stump in the yard. The crispy leaves of autumn made her spine tingle as they landed on her back. Anita barked at the beautiful leaves as they fell from the sky like snow. Anita loved autumn, and Red would play fetch with her this time of year because the tennis ball would stand it when it got lost.

Anita hopped around and dove under the leaves, causing them to fly up. She grabbed them in her teeth and ran in a circle.

Anita dropped them on the front porch and ran back to look for some pinecones and acorns. Red found it funny how Anita would place them on a pile of leaves. Anita returned with two piencones and an acorn that she placed on the leaves.

"Young Hood Hound!" Anita tasted the air and turned to the sound of the voice.

"Zuzukimae?"

Her violet eyes laid on Anita. "'Tis taking you a long time to retrive your item."

"I got it and came back home." Anita explained.

"So you've tricked me? Wise Hood Hound, wise."

Anita sighed. "Can you _please_ stop calling me a Hood Hound and just call me Anita."

Zuzukimae wrapped her tail around her paws. "T'will wish that you weild that title 'Hood Hound' when you wander the forest alone."

"But why?" Anita asked.

"Hood Hounds are always being taken in by the mystic wolf packs."

Anita looked astoinded. "There's MORE of you?"

Zuzukimae nodded. "It's why we need you."

"But what use would I be?" Anita raied her tone.

"You are the Magnitude Ten!" Zuzukimae snapped.

"No, I'm not!" Anita retorted. "You just raised and lowered the tree for me!"

"No, Child! I-" Zuzukimae's ear pricked and she ran in the opposite direction.

Red opened the door. "Time to come in, Anita!"

Glad to get away from the crazy wolf, Anita padded inside.


	7. Abandonment

"But why _can't_ we bring Anita with us, Grandma?" Red begged.

"I told you, Red. There's just no place for a dog on this sort of trip."

"But-"

"But nothing. She as eight days worth of newspaper, food, and water. Now, finish up packing and let Anita inside." Grandma picked up her bag and walked outside to start up her truck.

Red sighed and put make-up into her backpack. She zipped it up and walked outside, climbing into the truck.

"Did you let Anita in?"

"Yeah, yeah." Red waved her off, checking to make sure that she had all her favorites.

The car pulled out and drove down the rode.

Meanwhile, Anita walked out from around the back of the house. She dropped her squeaky toy. "Red's leaving? But she always takes me with her.."

"You see?" Zuzukimae slithered out from behind a tree. "She has left you! Come with me for the night, deary. I will show you in the morning that she is not here."

Zuzukimae turned in the direction of her pack's camp.

Anita walked up to her right side and Zuzukimade rested her tail on the younger dog's back as they walked.


	8. Zuzukimae's sidekick

It was true, Red was not back they next morning. "Perhaps she'll be back later?" Anita had asked. But Zuzukimae simply shook her head.

Anita had yet to see the other Hood Hounds since their last encounter, and she'd hadn't even learned the names of any of the other wolves.

Anita layed outside of Zuzukimae's cave. The older wolf strode out. "I know how to cheer you up. Anita... Be my apprentice!"

Anita looked up at The Magnitude Nine Wolf in shock. "Surely, you aren't serious?"

"I am, I am!" Zuzukimae jumped around like a puppy.

Zuzukimae's eyes dimmened, and sadly walked off into her den.

~ That night ~

Anita creeped out from the nest Zuzukimae happily shared with her.

She padded out and sat before a pebble in the dark. _"Time to see if Zuzukimae was really helping me or not."_

She concentrated all of her focus on the pebble, but could not get it to do anything.

"Okay, now let's try again! Concentrate harder, and more precise!"

Nothing.

"Again, faster, harder, and more precise!"

Anita saw the rock move slightly.

"Right! Again! Faster, harder, focused, and more precise!"

The rock began to take shape.

"Ugh!" Anita gasped for breath as agony passed threw her and the rock gained ten points.

"Welldone." Zuzukimae stood in the doorway of the den.

"Zuzukimae! I didn't see you there!"

"What about the rest of the pack?" Zuzukimae pointed her tail down the crowd of wolves watching from above.

Zuzukimae climbed to the top of her den and gazed down at her pack, smiling. She motioned Anita up with her.

"Hood Hound Anita, you have proven that you are the last magnitude to complete the Humble Star that Night Pack have gifted upon us seasons ago. You have not yet heard of this pack's name. It is Calamity Pack. We ask of you one favor; to devote your life to the pack, as my apprentice. To train for what being The Magnitude Ten Wolf will bring and hold."

Anita's eyes searched for the answer. Zuzukimae bought her time.

"Each magnitude holds powers greater than the last, and though you do not look it, you are one, and you hold wolf blood. When a magnitude is discovered, he or she will be trained by the current magnitude to control their powers, and become leader of his or her pack, whether their mentor was of the same pack or not. Magnitudes never stop becoming mentors or friends, not even death can seperate this bond."

Anita was still searching for the answer, so Zuzukimae went on.

"Each magnitude is born with an Element of Humbleness, which will add a point to the Humble Star. When they die, they will visit the dreams of the living magnitudes, and pass on their knowledge. Living magnitudes can also visit each other's dreams for special meetings on their elements. The packs will meet each moon to gather and socialize. Let me warn you that being a magnitude takes great courage and power, and can take no distraction. It is not a thing to be taken lightly. So, Hood Hound Anita, do you accept?"

Anita remained silent and hesitated for a few seconds. What if Red did come back? No, she wouldn't.

"I accept!" Anita called out, her voice echoing throughout the camp.

Cheers came from the other wolves, and even the other Hood Hounds.

"Until tomorrow!" Zuzukimae called out. "The magnitudes need their sleep!"

Zuzukimade wrapped her tail around her new apprentice and whisked her away to the den to sleep.


	9. Siren

"No, no! Try again! You must master this trick before the gathering tonight, Anita!" Zuzukimae and finally began calling Anita by her true name. Anita was focusing, trying to raise a Humble Star so that it served as a chair up by the other pack leaders.

Anita tried concertrating, but she just didn't have the peace that she did the night before. Agony passed through Anita as she forced the star down into the earth instead of up. Zuzukimae looked at her in shock. "No, no! You jump in, I'll show you how it's done!"

Anita obeyed and jumped down in the hole she created, and suddenly, Anita was twenty feet in the air. She scrabbled to hold onto the star. "No, pull it down!" Zuzukimae called.

Agony passed through Anita once more as she force the star back down to it's normal height. The star disapeared deep into the earth.

Zuzukimae sighed. "You have yet to weild the elements of the Humble Star. It is time you met your ancestors." She headed to her tree and scrabbled her way up, ignoring the fact that she could simply raise it like an elevator. Zuzukimae believed in discipline and old lessons.

Anita climbed up the first branch and hopped up without stopping for breathe. She wandered into the den and layed down. Zuzukimae dropped a pine needle-like bunch before her. "Nibble on this" she had said. Anita obeyed, and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Anita stood up and looked around a starry forest. "Where am I?"

Zuzukimae strode up to her. "Night Pack territory."

An arctic wolf with a friendly, smiling face paded up to the she-dogs and sat down. "I am Siren. I was Magntiude Three. Tonight, I will teach to you the element of Heartyness." Siren touched her nose to Anita's. Agony passed through her as the gift was passed on.

Anita bowed to the superior wolf in respect.

Zuzukimae smiled, twitching her tail.

"What element will I learn next, Siren?" Anita questioned.

The white wolf chuckled softly. "You must be patient, young one. This will be enough for you to know for tonight's gathering. But be for warned, not all the wolves there are friendly. Be ready to catter to their every will."

"But why?" Anita cocked her head. "Aren't I superior to them?"

Siren put a paw on Anita's head. "Though you are a magnitude, and the most recent one, you are still an apprentice, and you must treat senior wolves and leaders with respect. And that includes your mentor." Siren winked before she faded away.

Anita quickly awoke.

"What did you learn?" Zuzukimae asked.

"Siren had stars in her fur." Anita smiled.


	10. Magnitude Eight is Nine's mother

"Come, Anita." Zuzukimae layed her tail on her apprentice's back as they took the lead of the pack.

Enrique made his way up to Anita and whispered in his ear. "Goodluck from Matt, Checkers, and I, Senorita." He fell back in with the rest of the pack.

Calamity crossed through Discord territory, and appeared in the Circle of Paws, a place hidden by trees and rock, but the moon was still visible.

Calamity Pack was the last one to arrive at the gathering. "Hold your head up high." Zuzukimae had whispered. Anita obeyed.

"Oh Zuzukimae." A male voice sounded. "I need you to raise my base up."

Zuzukimae looked at Anita. "Actually, my apprentice will be doing that this moon, Duncan."

"Oh?" Duncan started at the young canine as she attempted to resist the agony as she raised his spot of rock up to the other wolves who were already ready to start.

Zuzukimae cleared a spot for both her and her apprentice and rose them both up on a twin base.

Anita looked out into the sea of wolves starting up at her as a distant pack leader started the meeting.

"Ice Pack be doing good, the prey is fine, and Winter will be upon us soon. We are quite excited."

"Breeze Pack is very fine, the leaves from the tree make excellent lining for our nests."

Zuzukimae's gaze laid on the she-wolf on their left. She had a dark gray fur and emerald green eyes. Something was very familiar about her.

"Discord Pack be doing fine. One of our pups has recently moved up to apprentice, Kendall." She swished her tail. "How things be in my daughter's pack?"

The she-wolf leaned towards Anita and Zuzukimae, who turned to the challenging leader and wrapped her tail protectively around her apprentice.

"Calamity Pack is doing _fine,_ Kaiqua. I've a recently aqquired a new apprentice, Anita. She is a Hood Hound and The Magnitude Ten Wolf."

Anita puffed out her chest as ooh's and ahh's came from the crowd of wolves.

"She doesn't have the looks if a magnitude." Kaiqua sniffed, leaning closer to Anita.

Anita narrowed her eyes. "I smell _death_ on you." She said, just audible enough for the wolves up front to hear.

Kaiqua growled, reaching out to swipe at the young apprentice. Before that moment, Zuzukimae slid their base far to the right, bringing Daniel with them.

"Young lady," Duncan sounded behind Anita. "I suggest you be a bit more respectful to Kaiqua."

Zuzukimae crouched over Anita. "My mother isn't allowed to hurt or insult her!"

"Judgement is her element, Zuzukimae. And my, since when were you so protective?"

Zuzukimae gritted her teeth. "You should know."

"I apologize for my brother's actions, Zuzukimae." Duncan said outloud. "But we mustn't argue about this during the gathering. Perhaps some other time?"

"Calamity Pack will be leaving now." Zuzukimae lowered the base. She tried picking Anita up by her scruff but to no evail. Enrique padded over and lifted Anita onto her back.

"Go on, run away! I'll see you tomorrow, Zuzukimae!"

Anita burrowed into Zuzukimae's fur and watched at the other wolves faded out of view behind Checkers.


	11. Party

**Wolf Pack Ranking:**

**Queen/King/Pack Leader/Magnitude**

**Pack Deputy (Optional)**

**Pack Leader's kin**

**Healer**

**Elders**

**Nursing Mothers & Pups**

**Troops/soldiers**

**Hunters**

**Apprentice Magnitudes**

**Hood Hounds**

**Apprentice healer**

**Apprentice soldiers/hunters**

**Prisoners**

Anita awoke during the night to the sound of her packmates' voices. She padded outside her and Zuzukimae's den and saw a fire in the middle of the camp her clanmates were dancing and chanting around.

_How exciting! _Anita thought to herself. She hopped down the tree and made her way towards the fire.

"Anita!" The young pup turned around to find Zuzukimae grinning over her. "You're just in time."

Anita cocked her head. "For what?"

"We're officially welcoming you and the other Hood Hounds into the pack!"

"I haven't spoke to them since Enrique and the others brought me here.."

Zuzukimae nudged her towards a group of boney dogs being lit by the fire. They seemed happy.

Anita sat beside them. "H-Hi you guys."

Whitelocks smiled. "Look, you guys.. Anita is here.." Her open jaw was relesing drool and she was shaking.

"Hello, Anita." Penny smiled.

"I'm sorry about how I treated you before." Anita lowered her head.

"It's alright, Anita." Biscuit replied.

"I know Zuzukimae sent you over here, Anita. But you don't have to hang out with a group of old wingbags like us." Penny laughed. "You know, there's a group of nice Pup-mothers chatting over there. I'm sure they'd love to meet you!"

Anita bounced. "Okay!" She trotted over to the pup-mothers to greet them.


	12. Mommy dearest

Anita rose from the nursery the next morning. _"I must have fallen asleep with the pup-mothers.." _She looked around, and found a couple of apprentices playing a game in the center of the camp, and approached them.

"What are you doing?" She sat behind them.

"We're playing a game of _Smag-gad_." A male replied.

"Come join, Hood Hound!" Another invited.

"No, guys," A female objected. "She's a magnitude, so it won't be fair."

"Yeah." The all agreed in unison.

Anita's ears drooped, and then rose again when she got an idea. "Atleast I can climb to Zuzukimae's den without rising a base." She smirked.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The female apprentice who rejected her before's voice rang out, and the other wolves parted, revealing a collection of twigs and rocks that must have been _Smag-gad._ "Did you just challenge me?"

"Mia.." The wolf that has first spoke to Anita called.

"I don't know, at what age do wolves here learn to climb?" Anita asked, trying to sound as naive and innocent as possible.

"The only reason your here is because your owner abandoned you!" Mia snarled.

"I put the "Hood" in Hood Hound!" Anita's hood blew in the wind.

_"Oooohh..."_ The other apprentices called.

Mia was getting desperate. "You don't even look like a wolf!"

"Maybe you think that because I'm more wolf here than anyone else." Anita suggested. And then cheekily added, "I really like how your fur is thinner than everyone else's."

Some of the senior troops and hunters were beginning to crowd around. Enrique and friends were upfront.

"I think you should stop what you are doing, senorita." He suggested to Mia in sing-song.

Anita followed the gaze of Matt and saw Zuzukimae peer out from her den.

"Stay out of it!" She called back.

Anita jumped as rock grew out of the side of Zuzukimae's cliff, leading all the way to the fight, with Zuzukimae surfing down it. She stopped when she was inches away from Mia's nose.

"Do we have a _problem?_" Zuzukimae whispered in Mia's ear.

Mia shook her head, eyes wide.

"Very well." Zuzukimae snuck her head under Anita, lifting her up and sliding her onto her back. Her stone slide sunddenly transformed into stairs, and Zuzukimae took her time walking up.

"You're lucky mommy came to save you!" Mia called, but hit the ground when her embarassed mentor found the courage to punish her.

"I'm worried about Zuzukimae," Checkers whispered.


	13. Hunting

"Are you ready?" Zuzukimae asked.

Anita nodded.

"Alright." Zuzukimae leaped onto the branch of the tree and began hopping down.

Anita followed. "Zuzukimae, is there any other reason other than discipline why you still do things the old fashioned way?"

Zuzukimae paused, so that her apprentice could catch up with her.

"Anita. Do you think that because a Magnitude has powers, she has to only rely on her power?"

The pup shook her head. "No, she would become lazy."

Zuzukimae leaped off of the tree. "Exactly." She began to walk to the hunting ground, Anita following.

"I guess that makes sense.. But why is it that no other wolf knows how to climb your tree?"

"Well, first, it's so I can get a bit of privacy. It's like what the humans call a "lock". But also, it gets more honor."

"But isn't having the powers of a Magnitude Wolf enough?" Anita asked.

"Although it can't be done, to try to please everyone, a magnitude may sometimes reply on super athletic abilities to prove she can still do things like hunting, which we are doing today."

"One more question."

Zuzukimae looked at her apprentice, still walking.

"Does a Magnitude have to be a girl?"

Zuzukimae looked straight ahead. "I don't think so, but there has never been a male Magnitude before.."

Zuzukimae stopped and put an arm infront of her apprentice. "Stop." She lowered her voice. "Do you see that buck over there?"

Anita nodded.

"We're gonna take it down.. I want you to crouch down in the grass over there," Zuzukimae pointed in the direction North of the buck. "And wait for me to drive it your way. Understand?"

Anita nodded, she crouched, and went a good way West and then North, going around the buck and waiting where Zuzukimae wanted her. She crouched, waiting. The grass was dying, and there was wild wheat mixed in, which blended with Anita nicely, minus the hood. The wind blew, sending the scent of the buck her way.

A few minutes later, the pound of feet sounded through the forest. The buck looked up at her, a wildflower in its mouth, and bounded in Anita's direction.

He was racing so fast towards her, Anita thought she would be pumeled. At the last second the buck saw her, and darted to Anita's left. She jumped up and leaped at the mightly beast, landing on its hind quarters. She dug her claws into flesh, causing it to slow down.

Zuzukimae came up behind them, bodyslamming the buck, who crashed into a nearby tree. She gave him a killing blow to the neck. Anita noticed that in his few seconds of life, the buck looked at Zuzukimae with some sort of emotion she could not comprehend.

"Well done, Anita," Zuzukimae nuzzled her apprentice. "That was a good first kill."

Anita smiled proud, but did not ask about the look in the buck's eyes, even though it was puzzling her.

"Now we will bring it back to the pack, so that we may share it."

"I am not looking forward to sharing it with Mia," Anita told her mentor.

Zuzukimae paused, as she was about to grab one of it's hind legs in her jaws. "I am not either," A mild fury burned in Zuzukimae's violet eyes. She was more upset about the episode that had occured earlier that morning that anyone.

"But do not worry, because she will eat long after you. Now, let us get this to camp."


	14. Eating

"Hooray! Queen Zuzukimae and Princess Anita are back!" Checkers cheered.

_"Princess?"_ Anita thought to herself.

"So what order does everyone eat in, Zuzukimae?" Anita asked when they had finished dragging the buck to the camp.

She chuckled. "Well, the pack leader always eats first."

"Can I eat with you?" Anita asked before she held up one of the legs in her jaw.

"No, that would destroy the purpose of the ranking system."

"The ranking system..?" This confused Anita.

"Looks at that line, Anita." Zuzukimae pointed to the entire pack lining up behind the fresh-kill. Not helping themselves. "Who do you see?"

"The healer, the elders, some of the pup-mothers..."

"Who else do you see?"

"Troops, hunters..."

Zuzukimae ripped a chunk of flesh off of the deer and wolfed it down. "Once the leader has eaten, it is her duty to feed the rest of the pack. Anita, you will help me."

"But when do I eat?" She asked sadly.

"I'll tell you." Zuzukimae pulled a chunk of flesh from the spot she had eaten from and gave it to the leader at the front of the line, who took his share and left to go eat in peace.

"This mushy meat is especially good for the elders and pup-mothers." Zuzukimae pointed her tail to where she had ripped the meat from. Together they pulled small piles so that they could feed the elders.

"Now, Anita, give some of this meat to the pup-mothers in line, and bring the rest to the ones who cannot get up to feed."

Anita obeyed, trying her best to keep the meat as clean as possible. She brought the meat to one of the pup-mothers that she had met the night of the party.

"Now we must feed the troops and hunters." Zuzukimae told her when she had returned, pulling off one of the legs.

"Like Enrique, Checkers, and Matt!" Anita gave a little bounce.

"Correct." Zuzukimae said, sliding the leg to Anita, who pushed it to Matt.

"Thank you, Miss Anita." He nuzzled her.

Checkers looked at Anita with glowing green orbs. "Hey Anita." He shifted toweards her shyly.

"Hi, Checkers." She mumbled around the deer leg.

"Oh no, I'd rather eat with you." He flatened his ears and tried to hide himself after she said such.

She put the leg down and smiled. "Oh."

"You may eat with him, Anita." Zuzukimae told her.

Checkers pulled out song soft meat from the pile and carried it over to where Matt and Enrique were eating.

"Hola." Enrique greeted.

"No fair! Why does that _foxblood_ get bodyguards?"

The entire pack stopped what they were doing and stared at the foul-mouthed apprentice.

Zuzukimae leaped onto the apprentice, pinning her down.

**"SAY THAT AGAIN!" **She roared.

"Foxblood!"

"What's a foxblood?" Anita whispered to Checkers.

"A foxblood is a.." He whispered the rest into her ear.

"She can't even fight for herself! She always has mommy protecting her!"

Zuzukimae jumped back as Anita sprung to face her enemy. "Such dirty words you use!" She cried.

Mia stood up. "What are _you_ going to do about it?" She jeered.

Anita swiped Mia across the face, leaving deep red wounds. She turned and walked back to Zuzukimae and her's den.

"She gets more like Zuzukimae everyday." Matt whispered to Checkers.


	15. The art of Smaggad

A few minutes after the encounter with Mia, Zuzukimae joined Anita in their den.

"Can you banish people from the pack?" Anita asked her.

Zuzukimae nodded. "And as much as I would like to, we cannot just expell someone from the pack just because we don't like them. Mia is not showing any physical harm."

Anita snorted. "Tell me about it! She's weaker than me by far."

Zuzukimae stared at her apprentice blankly.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't care for Kaiqua much either." She lowered her body and her ears. "Sorry.."

"It's alright, Anita. I do not like my mother either. One reason is because her element is Judgement." Zuzukimae's fur began to blow in the wind as she stepped to sit outside the den.

"And any other reasons?" Anita stood up, her fur and hood blowing in the wind as she followed.

"She's my mother..." Zuzukimae said as if she did not have any better reason, or she did not want to share. "But that does not mean it is okay to hate your mother!" Zuzukimae snapped at her.

Anita shrunk back. "I don't hate my mother.. Or father. She is a lovely golden retriever, just like me. I've seen her with my own eyes."

"Yes.." Zuzukimae looked a tad sad. "That she is."

"I think that other than the Hood Hounds, my favorite friends in the pack are Enrique, Matt, and Checkers." Anita told her mentor.

Zuzukimae smiled, swishing her tail as she sat. "They are are good wolves and friends of mine."

"There was one other wolf that was quite intriging." Anita admitted. "That one male that was playing _Smag-gad._"

"Wilson." Zuzukimae replied.

"Is he a nice wolf?" Anita prodded.

Zuzukimae nodded. "He will make a fine hunter."

"I think he will." Anita thought.

"Do you know how to play _Smag-gad_ Anita?" Zuzukimae asked of her.

"No, Ma'am." Anita replied.

"I will teach you." Zuzukimae swept back into the den and pushed a collection of sticks and stone out with her nose. She set the sticks up in a 'X' like pattern.

"If I put a red stone here.." Zuzukimae nudged one onto the end of one of the X's. "Then you have to put one across from it. Understand?"

"Yes'm." Anita nudged a silver stone onto the X on the other side of the stick.

"The point is to trick your opponent into going off either end first. Now that you understand.." Zuzukimae stood up, sweeping her tail across the game board and sending it off of the cliff.

"Ow!" Someone called from below.

"But there are much more mature games that magnitudes play.." Zuzukimae started. "Like Base-Race."

"Base-Race?"

"Yes, but I will teach you that game tomorrow. It is getting late." Zuzukimae padded back into her den to dream-receive from Night Pack briefly before her real resting."

"Wait," Anita stopped her.

"Yes, young Hood Hound?"

"What is your element, Zuzukimae?"

Not answering, Zuzukimae continued padding into her den.


	16. The one that wears garbage

High in the gorges of the wolves, a lone she-wolf known as _Orenda Oya_, or "Magic power to beckon", sits before a pile of litter and looks into it; almost as if she sees something.

"Oh, wolf packs. Soon you will come together, will you not?" She chuckles. Objects such as yogurt containers, cores of fruit, jar lids, and other waste hang from a long, wire necklace around _Orenda Oya_'s neck.

"The sky will be darkened and then.. _Ohh_ then it will take a leap of faith to stop this!"

•°•

"I am confused, Zuzukimae." Anita told her mentor. "Isn't it dangerous to race on our bases?"

Both of the canines were sitting on bases, facing each other, far off in the gorge.

"Not if you are as low to the ground as we are." Zuzukimae told her. After a moment's pause.. "GO!"

Zuzukimae raced off, her base gliding along the ground on the flat surface of the gorge.

"Hey!" Anita shouted, racing after her. She caught up to her mentor and raced a similar pace to her. Anita began to giggle. Their bases bumped a little, but did no harm to either of them.

Zuzukimae came to a halt, and Anita as well, not long after.

"That was kind of fun," Anita told her.

"We should head back now," Zuzukimae said.

•°•

_Orenda_ looks at her pile of trash. "..They won't see it coming.."


End file.
